


A new adventure, a new love

by Lodriel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lodriel/pseuds/Lodriel
Summary: What if you wake in Middle earth in an after Bofa where all the Durin survives?You will try to find your place in Erebor, you will make new friends (including two sassy princes) and you will try to follow your heart with a grumpy King under the mountain.





	1. An unusual morning

**Author's Note:**

> You are a girl who only wants to change her life...you hate the people who make fun of you because you are to small, to stubborn, to everything. Your only joy is watching film, read books and imagine another life. You wake up and you discover you are in Middle earth, after Bofa but with the Durins alive...your dream has become true!

You wake up and still half asleep go to your bathroom to brush your teeth. It's a strange morning, yesterday was so warm and today there's a refreshing air like in spring. The only problem is the light, you don't want to have a look of your face before at least have brushed your hair, but that damn light doesn't turn off.

Early morning and already angry you open your eyes. 

_Oh please! How did I go to the garden??_

But then you watch better...this isn't your garden, this is a forest! _  
_

Trees are all around you, big oaks, pines, maples... your feet are on a soft grass and the sun shines in the sky. It's a very beautiful landscape.

Your eyes stop on a figure that is coming toward you. It's strange, like a person, but his skin seems made of mud, his face is terrifying  and  he has a strange sword and probably a sort of shield in his arms. You stare at him... you have already seen someone like him.

_Orc. Wait an orc. A damn orc!_

You are still thinking when you start to run with all your strength. You know you have to run very fast if you want to escape him.

But your ran is stopped by an arm that quickly catch yours.

"Be quiet" says a voice behind your back.

In your astonishment you turn your head to see Fíli Durinson that had took you behind a tree. At your right you find Kili who has just shoot the orc with his bow.

You look at them, you don't know what to say. They look at you and at your pajama ( a tank with shorts) shocked, like they have just seen a naked woman.

You blush and murmur "hem...I...I thank you. You probably save my life...and thank you"

"My name is Fíli, at your service"

"And my name is Kíli, at your service. What is your name my lady?"

You look at them. You are in front of the Princes of Erebor. 

_Hold back yourself woman. They are the Princes you have to seem at least a bit smart._

"My name is y/n, pleased to meet you both"

They take another look at you. " Are you ok? Why are you here alone? Do you need to be walked home?"

You blush again and look at them, you don't know what you have to do. It's so embarassing. You don't even have a home here.

" I... I don't have a home here." 

You are too embarrassed to look at them now.

"So why don't you come with us? At Erebor"

"Really??"

"Yes, you will be our guest. You can have a room there. And maybe you can become friend to the most gorgeous princes of Arda"

You look at their smirks and smile.

"I can only accept this wonderful proposal"

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first tongue, if there are mistakes I'm very sorry.  
> Enjoy the story.

You follow the princes in the gates of Erebor, they are very funny as you have ever imagined them. The chat and make jokes but they are very kind with you.

"Have you ever seen Erebor?"

"No but I've always wanted to see it."

"Maybe we can even show you our famous pantries. They're very beautiful. Astonishing I would say"

You laugh, you haven't had a funny morning in a life.

"But first we have to advise our uncle that you will be our guest I think"

_So in the same morning I woke up in Middle earth and will see Thorin Oakenshield. It's the best day of my life._

"But first, maybe it's better if we found you a proper dress" says Fíli looking again at your pajama.

"Yes, maybe It's better. I'm sorry but you look a little naked like this y/n" says Kíli blushing. 

You look at your tank and at your shorts and look all the dwarves around that are looking at you half astonished half outraged.

"Yes, I think it will better if I find a dress very very soon" you blush.

_Ok maybe not the best of the best morning in my life._

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

You are now following them to the king's study. Now properly dressed. The dress is a bit uncomfortable but the faces around you are better. No one looks at you horrified.

Erebor is better than in you dreams: walls of black greenstone with line of gold, the floor is the same black and all around there are beautiful tapestries with the story of Erebor from the ancient times to the company's quest.

You stop wondering when you enter in the King's study. The princes go to their uncle while no one else than Balin welcome you. You start conversing with him, that is a little distrustful but at least kind. After all he haven't ever met you and for what he knows you can be a thief or a transvestite orc.

But you cannot not hear the conversation between Thorin Oakenshield and his nephews.

"You don't even know her! Why did you take her here. This isn't her place. Take her back"

"But uncle she doesn't have at home!"

"You do know how many women have come here with the same story!? She's a scrap who only wants to elevate her social status making of you both two fools"

"Uncle please..."

You turn your face to look at him.

_How he dares to call you scrap!_

He's coming toward you with an angry face, but you're not impressed. He can be the most beautiful man in the world with his blue eyes, his long black hairs, his handsome beard a his strong body...but for you now is only an impolite grumpy face.

"So do you want to be welcome in Erebor and be maintained by us, I see" he tells mocking you.

You are very furious and look at him. You raise your chin angrily and say "I only want to find a place where I can live and a job with which I can maintain myself"

And you can't help your self in adding " I'm sorry if this annoy you, your highness"

He looks at you and raises an eyebrow.

"What's your name my lady?"

" Y/n, your highness" 

He goes on looking at you angrily.

"At least you've not yet kiss my ass"

Oh at this you are really furious.

"I think you can kiss your ass yourself if it make you feel better!"

Fíli and Kíli are looking at you like you are a goddess or you are completely mad.

_Ops maybe I didn't have to say this to the grumpy face._

Thorin looks at you for a moment and then and laughs heartily. And takes your hand in his. You look at him kissing your hand blushing.

"Indeed a pleasure to meet you y/n"

You don't know how but you have made it...you will live in Erebor!

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a week you are in Erebor. You've found a work in the kitchen, you're like a dishwasher. The other dwarrodams that work with you are not particularly welcoming but neither impolite. It's a simple work but you can provide yourself with it and you have also find a little but nice room for you.

You are lying on your bed with Fíli and Kíli. You are good friends, they're like two bigger brothers and the evenings with them are always funny.

"So why tomorrow don't you try to come and train with us?" Says Kíli. Yesterday you told him that you had ever wanted to learn how to fight with a sword, or with an axe o how to use a bow.

"Really Kee?" 

"If you are not dead after you've finish your shift in the kitchens" says Fíli with a smirk.

You hug Fíli, the nearest, and then you go and hug Kíli too.

"Thanks" you smile widely " I will be as fresh as just woken up" 

"I think it would be interesting seeing you attack others by sleeping on them"

You throw them your pillows, they laugh and try to escape your shots.

* * *

 

 

The next morning you wake up earlier than usual. Some cooks are absent and you have to help in the kitchens.

A very fat dwarrow is running between the tables and the stoves in a hurry.

You recognise him.  _It's Bombur! I have never see him running so fast_!

You don't have much to do so you go near him. "Hello Master Bombur, my name is y/n at your service. I don't have much to do so...do you need some help?"

Bombur turns his head toward you and speaks quickly "Nice to meet you lass. Hem... let me think... can you cook something for breakfast? I'm very busy... So breakfast for 50 dwarrows would be a big help for me"

You stare at him " I am not a so good cooker I think"

"Don't worry lass. If you have some problem come and ask me. And don't worry, they're guards after training. I think they're so hungry they can even eat you" He smiles you warmly and shows you the stoves and the ingredients.

_Ok. I can do this. I have to help him. I hope they like pancakes.pancakes_

 

 

After an hour and an half of hard work you have made something like five very very large plates of pancakes. 

_Like five little lonely mountains._ You think very proud of yourself.

You also add some bowls with creams, marmalades, honeys and maple syrup. And even a large bowl of whipped cream.

You raise your head and find Bombur watching your work.

"What are this?" He asks pointing the pancakes.

"They're pancakes... they're a sort of breakfast cake"

"Can I taste one?" He says confused.

"Yes, sure. Master Bombur" you smile him encouraging.

"Mahal...it's delicious!! Good work lass, a very good work!"

You smile more while he call three waiter to serve the dishes. And then he starts chatting with you.

After half an hour he asks you " So you're here alone darling? Without your family?" He looks you with sorrow in his eyes. " You know lass, if you have problems you can come and ask uncle Bombur any time"

You thank him and hug and kiss the cheek of this kind huge dwarf. 

After a minute you ask him."What time have I to work this afternoon?"

"Oh no dear lass. You have a free afternoon, go and enjoy it!"

"Thank you for all, uncle Bombur"

* * *

 

In the evening you go with the princes to the training area. You think you will be alone but it's not so. 

When you arrive you are surprised to see the king. He's very handsome. He's wearing only his breeches... you can see his bare chest... his sculpted muscles... and a thin layer of sweat on them.

_You can't help yourself imagining him. His mouth exploring your neck with long wet kisses. His hands spread on your bare waist. His thumbs caressing the bottom of your breasts. And then his hands going down oh so slowly...caressing your waist...your belly...in a so sensual way._

You stop daydreaming to find him watching you with a raised eyebrow.

_Caught. Oh gosh!_


	4. Chapter 4

You don't know if you are going to cry or to laugh form the embarrassment. Thorin oakenshield has caught you staring like at him nearly drooling on his figure. 

So you decide for your residual dignity to turn your head and go on following Kíli and Fíli like nothing happened and hoping he will forget it  _very very_ soon.

* * *

 

The bow training is large room but you aren't observing it in particular...you are busy watching the two princes' grinning faces.

"You know guys your faces aren't so encouraging"

Fíli grins more "You know, you are very lucky. We are the best teachers here" 

"You know we are alone here Fee"

"Because others don't want to be compared to our magnificence" smirks Kíli.

You roll your eyes laughing, It's impossible to win with this two.

"So it's simple. You take this bow and you hit that target" explains Kíli.

"That target? It's not too far from here?"

"No no it's the right distance. Scared?" Fíli grins at you.

You will not give them the satisfaction. So you try to remember what they explained to you and shoot your first arrow. It doesn't hit the target but it's not so far.

Encouraged you start shooting arrows. At the tenth try you hit the target.

"See?? I'm a genious" you laugh and turn your head to see Kíli passing two gold coins to his brother.

"See I told you she would have hit it in less that fifteen tries. You negative brother" laughs Fíli.

* * *

 

For the next two hours you train alone. The princes have gone to train with sword and axes probably with Dwalin.

Tired you go out and to find the two. They have just finished and look like that at any moment they will faint.

"Tomorrow at the same hour lads" says Dwalin to them. "You too lass, you will start training with a sword"

He returns to train other dwarfs.

You smile.

"Don't smile too early y/n" says Kíli smirking.

"You will probably be almost dead like us tomorrow evening!" exclaims Fíli.

"Come on, why don't we go and eat something? I'm hungry my old grandmas" you laugh.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Forse the next weeks you are occupied with your work and your training. In the kitchens Bombur gives you more responsibilities and in training...well you are doing better every day.

The first days were very embarrassing, it was difficult even to raise your sword  (even if it was a sword made for children) because it was too heavy. It was very difficult also because Dwalin was shouting at you every two minutes.

_Fíli and Kíli were awfully right._

You think watching the two looking at you with their always smirking faces.

But now Dwalin is shouting everyday less and using the sword is more easy. You don't have a wonderful technique but you are slowly improving.

Having two free hours after lunch you go to train alone. You are very busy trying to hit and to avoid the hits of your imaginary opponent. Suddenly you find your arm blocked by a strong hand on your forearm.

"In this way you won't do anything to your opponent" says a deep voice.

You find in front of you the face of the King under the mountain. You haven't forget your first meeting, neither your poor figure last time he was training. 

"I think I was doing well, I didn't have any openings"

He looks at you "Ok y/n so why don't you show me your impressive technique?"

He takes a sword and then takes position in front of you.

_I will kick the ass of this grumpy face. Or at least I will try._

The previous time you were too much interested in his biceps to look at his way of fighting, but you presume he has to be a very good opponent. With his sword he has killed Azog and this tells everything. 

_Don't let him intimidate you. You don't have much possibilities. Remain focused._

But with all your good purposes after five minutes you have his sword at your neck. Your panting and tired while he seems not tired at all.

"Is this all you can do darling?" He mocks you.

He retakes his starting position as you do the same watching him angrily. This time you are very pissed...but this luckily help you.

It takes him at least ten minutes to have his sword on your chest.

"Better... maybe you can do well in this as well as making pancakes" 

You stare at him surprised, don't knowing what to say and he laughs.

"You have to train but I think we can make you at least an acceptable fighter." Then he watch the meridian "I have to go now. I'm looking forward for new improvements"

"Yes hem... I will go too. I have to meet Fíli and Kíli"

"I think they're in my study with Balin who is trying to make them serious" he chuckles " would you walk with me?"

 

* * *

 

 

You walk with him in silence, looking around. 

_Erebor is beautiful everywhere._

With the corner of your eyes you see seven or eight dwarrodams that are following you.

"Who are they?" you murmur.

He looks at you with resigned eyes " I'm not married you know"

"So this... hem ladies follow you all the day? Beacause they want to become queen?"

"I think so. Unfortunately "

_So this is why he's always so grumpy. He's stalked all day long! I would be grumpy too if I was him._

"Aren't you pissed? They're behind you all day long!" You ask still looking at him.

"It seems that I'm a patient king after all" he smirks.

"A grumpy patient king" you smile at him and he laughs heartily and then open the door of his study.

Fíli and Kíli look like they're desperate, while Balin is explaining how to do some documents.

"Y/n please save us!" Cry Kíli.

"Lass, why don't you come here and help us? Everyone needs to learn diplomacy. " says Balin.

You think quickly but you don't have any way of escaping.

"Come on don't be shy, lass! It will be a great afternoon" the old dwarf adds.

Thorin chuckles and sit at his desk.

You sigh and go near the princes. "See Kíli at least we are not suffering alone!" Says Fíli.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

So now Balin, as he says, has stolen you from your work in the kitchens with Bombur.

"You're too good in diplomacy to work in the kitchens!" He always says.

You have a little but nice study .

You work till night everyday, sometimes Fíli and Kíli come to help you (but you suppose they're trying to distract you). Balin comes to discuss with you of some work, Bombur sometimes bring you snacks and even Dwalin comes only to remember you it's your training time.

_They're good friends._

But your thoughts run always after Thorin. He's so busy but he finds time to come and discuss with you of matters of work or to take you to train togheter.

He's still annoyingly far better than you with a sword in his hand, but you enjoy yourself in training or spending some time with him.

You've fallen for him.  _It's not strange. He's handsome, and strong..._

You sigh.  _If I wasn't working here or if I wasn't a friend of his nephews he wouldn't have even noticed me._

Suddenly you are very tired. _I'm working too much, I have to take at least day off._

The princes come in your study.

"Y/n so what you think about going with us to train your little ass?" Says Fíli smirking.

"I think her ass is too heavy now Fee, she's always here doing boring things. She will became like Balin eventually" go on saying Kíli.

"If you watch her carefully you will notice that with a beard she will be a perfect Balin"

You smile at them and murmur "At least I don't have white hair...yet. But I think white hair will fit on me"

"Everything ok y/n?" Asks you a worried Fíli.

"I'm ok Fee, I'm only a little tired"

"Go to your room and rest we can take care of the remaining job" says Kíli.

"Thank you. I think I will go and rest a bit." You kiss the cheek of the brothers and then you go to your room.

* * *

 

You're in your bed.

_I think I have a fever._

You're cold so you try to curl up more under your blankets. You have thought it would have pass with few hours of rest, but the fever has raised and now you know you won't move from your bed until it will pass.

You hear a knock on the door.

"Come in" you murmur with a voice barely audible.

"Mahal I've been looking for you the entire evening! What are you doing here? You have a lot of work to do!" 

It's a very angry Thorin, but you are so tired that you can't even be pissed by his manners.

"I'm sorry.I think I have a fever. Fee and Kee said that they would have finished my work"you try to say with a croaky voice. You don't even know what time passed since you spoke with the two.

Soon you feel a large and calloused hand on your forehead "You are burning, I have to go to look for Oin" you hear his soft murmur.

"No please...stay a bit with me"

He doesn't answer you but he sits near you and begins to gently stroking your hair.

"A moment and then I will go to call him" he says.

Then the door opens and two worried princes enters in your room.

"How are you feeling? You haven't come to dinner" says Fíli. Then he and his brother see Thorin sitting beside you. "We thought she had a slight fever. But we haven't seen her from yesterday!" Says Kíli then he adds to you "We've been looking for you for three hours!" in a tone that remember the tone of his uncle. Thorin chuckles at his tone remembering him of his.

"Fíli, Kíli go and bring here Oin" he says still stroking your hair.

* * *

 

Oin said you are probably overworked and with a fever and that you have to stay in bed for at least five days.

Fíli and Kíli are now less worried.  _Thanks Mahal! When they're worried they're like their uncle when he's in his most grumpy day._

It's two days you are in your bed. The fever has goes down a bit but you are still feverish and at times you talk nonsense.

This is enjoyed very much by two sassy princes who come to see you with some goodies from Bombur and then laugh when you say something that has not even a bit of sense.

"It's because I'm sick. You are taking advantage of my sickness to make me say strange things" you say at their next laugh.

"Oh but your speech regarding how a could a cow braid its tail was very interesting. Inspirational I would say" grin Kíli.

"No no brother...the speech on why you don't have to move a rock away from where it is because others rocks are its siblings and it would feel lonely was better!" Smirks Fíli.

You roll your eyes and they laugh.

Thorin isn't in your room anymore.  _He was so kind with me the first day._

He has stayed on your bed all the evening. First sat next to you and stroking your hair. Then when you where shivering from the fever he lied down on your bed hugging you. You curled on his chest and he started humming a song to you, while stroking your hair and back. You fell asleep in his strong arms, your face hidden in his neck.

_I'm really in love with him._

When you woke up the next day he was gone.

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Next morning you find a letter on your desk.

'We have to go with uncle to do some diplomacy things with the pompous elves of Kirkwood. We will see in a month.

Your magnificent Fíli and Kíli'

You smile _._ _Poor elves._

_So Thorin will go with them. He hasn't yet talk to me from that evening. Yes, probably he will be regretting it? But why was he so kind with me than? Maybe I did something wrong. But what? What do I have to do now?_

Your head is spinning, full of thoughts about him bit you can't find a solution. So you are very distracted and try disperately to do your work in an acceptable way.

Probably Balin has find out your distress because he says " Lass, why don't you go and train yourself a bit? Maybe it will relax you. I will do your work in the meantime"

You thank him and go to the training halls.

* * *

 

You are as distracted as you were working. Trying not to think you are thinking even more then before. With your bow you haven't hit a target in one hour.

Dwalin come near to you "Is it all right lass?"

"Yes, I'm only a little tired"

He look at you critically "If you have a problem you can tell me"

You don't say anything.

"Has someone not behave well with you? If it's that I can start my work on him before Thorin comes back and beheads the lad. I can crack bones like chopsticks, you know"

"I don't think Thorin will ever do that you know"

He make a small grin "I hope no, I've bet five gold coins on this"

You stare at him incredulous.

* * *

 

 

A month has passed and from the windows of your study you see the delegation with the three Durins coming back. Looking at the faces of the Princes you find out that they aren't so happy and neither is Thorin. 

_They're coming back with some elves! I've never seen an elf in my life!!_

"Balin they're coming back, there are some elves too!" You scream excited.

"I hate elves" grunts Dwalin "They're strange...they don't have a beard! And they're too pompous"

"Can we go and greet them, pleaseee?" You pray Balin.

"I think we will see them at tonight's banquet"

* * *

 

That evening at the banquet you are sitting next to Kíli, Fíli is sit next to his brother. Balin sits in front of you. At your left is sit an elf whose name is Anamel.

"How is Mirkwood?" You ask him adoringly. The other dwarfs look at you perplexed.

"Oh It's very different from here you know. It's not under a mountain but in the deep of the forest. Trees are all around. Yes, it's very different. How long do you have been living here?" He smiles at you.

"Few months, but I feel Erebor like a home."

"Why don't you come and visit Mirkwood? It can be a new beginning for you"

Kíli coughs loudly. 

"It's a very kind proposal but I think I will remain here. As I said it is my home, and in my own way I love it very much."

Then he murmurs " You look like an elf even if you're not so tall. Your skin is so smooth, and your hair so bright and glossy, with this soft curls"

_Is he flirting with me?_

He takes a curl between his fingers, stroking it gently. You are half embarrassed, half amused, half horrified. _I didn't know elves were so flirty. It's embarrassing._

It is when you hear Balin " Onorable elf, I would like to suggest you to don't touch her hair" his tone is on the edge of the piss.

"You surely know that for dwarves touching hair is a very intimate act. Only a husband can touch his lady's hair" you look at him.

_I didn't know this. I've never see Balin so pissed._

Anamel stares at you and purrs " Are you married?"

" Hem...no...I'm...I'm...not.No" you blush. _His ass will be kicked by Balin before this banquet will end, I can bet with Kee._

But Kíli seems extremely serioys. And even scarily polite "Why don't you, onorable elf, do as Balin said. You've not acquired the right to touch her hair " he says in a clear tone. Thorin turns his head and look at you, then he stares at the fingers of the elf in your hair. His face in an instant is very cold and very angry.

"So do you want to marry me, my lady?"

_You look at Kíli then at Balin. This pompous brat believe himself smart. It's too much now._

" Why don't you give your attentions to a lady who wants it?" you gift him a sour smile.

Two large and strong hands are on your shoulders. " I'm afraid you have to apologise the lady for your behaviour" says a deep growling voice you know very well.

You raise your eyes to meet a pair of a cold blue, he's staring at the elf like he's going to behead him with his bare hands.

"I'm sorry for my bad behaviour" says Anamel with a scared voice.

"If you would excuse ourselves" says Thorin. Then he picks your arm and drags you out of the hall.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT so if you don't like it, please skip it

You are imprisoned between the wall and Thorin's strong body. His forehead pressed on yours, your breath mixing. You can feel the heat radiating from his body, his muscles pressed to your breasts, your waist, your belly...

One of his strong arms is around your waist keeping you close, the other in your hair. You slid your arms around his neck trying to be as close to him as possible. The distance unbearable.

His kiss is primitive and demanding, so deep your knees tremble.

He parts slowly and a small pleased sigh escapes from your lips. You tilt your head exposing your neck, where he places a wet and teasing kiss.

He looks in your eyes and caresses your cheek and then he lifts you to bring you to his chambers.

* * *

 

 

You lie naked on his bed. You don't know how but he has managed to get rid of your dresses in no time. The bed is big, with soft furs on it that caress your skin in a sensual way.

He looks at you with hungry eyes, taking off his tunic and you sit up to help him get rid off his trousers. Then with a rough hand on your belly he makes you lie down again and stares enchanted at tour naked body.

"Thorin" you beg.

His lips trace a a path of soft and wet kisses from your neck to your breast and begins to tease your breasts, your nipples... licking, kissing, biting.

You cry out loudly.

"Oh amralime" he says with an husky voice going on petting you.

His lips find yours and you open your mouth to make him deepen the kiss. His fingers trace your fold and you moan when one slids in your wetness and begins to stroke. You whimper in pleasure rolling your hips when he begin to rub with his thumb.

You reach your climax and fly in another universe, the pleasure overwhelming.

When you regain consciousness he is sliding in you with his thick manhood. He locks is fingers with yours, one arm on the bed to lift his weight from you.

"Mahal" he groans and kisses your neck.

You cry out and he begins to trust in you deep and vigorously.

"You're so soft" he murmurs with a deep and husky voice in your ear. "So wet for me"

You arch your back and he trusts more quickly, pleasure flooding in to you at every primitive trust. You come apart moaning his name and he release himself in you in strong bursts.

Then he roll on the left and lift you in his arms, your head on his chest, his chin on your head, his hand drawing lazy circles on your back.

It's so beautiful staying in his arms sated and wonderfully tired. It's perfect.

"I've missed you this month" he says.

You lift your head to watch him. "I thought you regretted what you did when I was ill"

He puts a lock behind your ear and cup your cheek "I'm sorry amralime. I'm a very stubborn man"

You smile and purr "Oh but this is not a mistery my lord" teasing him. He laughs, too satisfied to say anything else.

 

 

 

 


End file.
